Al vacío
by Sakhory
Summary: A Polonia le duele enormemente toda aquella pérdida. Pero también le duele el pensar que el rencor se apodera un poco de su ser. Odia pensar así, pero, a la vez, se siente mucho mejor. Drabble. Ambientado en el fin de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.


Bueno, debo avisar que esto no es nada que ver con lo que suelo escribir ._. Pero, me inspiró una canción, y también ver cierta película en el marco de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, concretamente en Polonia. Y salió esto. Y lloré un poquito escribiéndolo, lo reconozco, lloré lo que no lloré con esa película :'(. POLSKAAAA D:

Por cierto, lo del principio es una canción del grupo de rock uruguayo (mi país, yay!) "No te va a Gustar". La canción se llama "Al vacío". :3. Espero que disfruten de la lectura~.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece. Los personajes tampoco. La pequeña parte de la canción tampoco, y el título de la historia es el mismo que el de la canción.

.

"_Que saltes al vacío y que no vuelvas nunca, _

_Y que toda tu vida te mate la culpa, _

_De haberme robado una parte del alma"_

Polonia apenas era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Desde que Alemania lo había invadido, pasó todos los días así.

Y empeoró cuando Rusia también ayudó en la invasión.

Agonizaba poco a poco.

Apenas podía escuchar en esos días la voz de Lituania diciendo "Resiste, Polonia. Sé fuerte. Aguanta". Sabía que su amigo quería subirle un poco el ánimo. No pudo hacerlo.

No aguantaba tanto dolor.

Hasta que un día, la voz de Lituania de notó ligeramente más tranquila. Fue la única vez que pudo recordar algo con puro detalle, desde que aquella Guerra había empezado.

—Ha terminado—había dicho el lituano—La Guerra terminó. Los aliados han ganado.

.

Estaba cansado. Necesitaba cerrar los ojos. Pero no quería hacerlo. Si lo hacía, horribles imágenes borrosas de lo que su gente había sufrido, se reproducían en su mente.

Sus ojos verdes se empañaron. Todas aquellas muertes dolían demasiado. Soldados en la Guerra. Más de dos millones de civiles. Los judíos. Que, digan lo que digan, seguían siendo tres millones de polacos.

Y Alemania se había encargado de exterminarlos. Uno a uno, primero aislándolos de la sociedad, dejándolos vivir en pésimas condiciones. Y empeorando las cosas al llevarlos a aquellos campos.

Era tan horrible. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. Él tenía el cuerpo destrozado. Físicamente, no estaba tan mal como Japón, pero igual se notaba. Pero lo que más dolía eran heridas irreparables. Heridas en lo más profundo de su interior, heridas que crecían y dolían más a medida que el número de muertes aumentaba.

Podía sentir la mano de Lituania sosteniendo la suya. Parecía ser el único que se preocupaba, aunque hubiera jurado que Ucrania se había pasado a verlo alguna que otra vez. Era una especia de consuelo, pero no terminaba de acabar con todo ese dolor. Los recuerdos de las torturas, los maltratos, las muertes, los horribles experimentos, el genocidio.

Y en medio de todo ese dolor, una buena parte de su ser sentía un rencor indescriptible. Furia. Enojo.

Ganas de que Alemania pagara por todo lo sucedido.

Bueno, en parte sabe que los aliados se encargarán de hacer pagar a Alemania. Y a Prusia. Escuchó conversaciones acerca de las cosas que Rusia y Estados Unidos habían empezado a planear.

Pero eso tampoco aliviaba el dolor. Debía tener fe en que algún día acabaría.

Aprieta los dientes. Cierra los ojos con fuerzas, ojos que no han dejado de derramar lágrimas.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Lituania, algo alarmado por lo que acaba de hacer el polaco.

Y Polonia niega con la cabeza. No pasa nada. Al menos nada nuevo.

El enojo y el rencor siguen así. Da lo mejor de sí mismo para evitarlo, porque precisamente, el rencor fue lo que llevó a Alemania a actuar así. Además, llenarse de ese tipo de pensamientos lo harían ser la misma nación que el germano.

Pero no puede mentirse a sí mismo.

Quiere ver a esos alemanes pagar. Por toda la destrucción, por todas las muertes. Por el caos. Por el dolor. Por todo lo que le hicieron.

El dolor en el pecho que lo hace llorar se hace más fuerte, y sabe que esta vez no está derramando lágrimas por lo perdido.

Está enfrascado en esa maldita sensación que odia pero que lo hace sentir tan bien. Porque, en parte, goza con lo que le está sucediendo a Alemania, y cree que las cosas deberían ser incluso peores para él.

Y llora por sí mismo, porque ese gozo, eso lo hace sentir cómo el ser más despreciable de la Tierra. Ser feliz con la desgracia ajena de otra nación hace que se odie a sí mismo.

Malditos dilemas mentales que aumentan su dolor.

.


End file.
